White Snake Sage
by AlucardY17
Summary: Naruto has been trained by the greatest of the summons for years. He is the apex predator. He is the Sage above all Sages. Slit eyes watch as his enemies fall before him. The Great White Snake Sage. The one to become a Dragon! Watch him as he brings honor back to the snakes and crushes his enemies with his powers. Naruto/Hinata pairing. Warning Godlike Naruto.


**Naruto is the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

Lightning crackled across the darkened sky. Rain pummeled the ground into submission with a relentless rage.

Two young men could be seen standing facing each other.

One wore a dark blue battle kimono. Over the kimono he wore a set of dark blue armor that were in the form of connected plates. On the back of the armor was a red and white Uchiwa symbol. The crest of the Uchiha _Ichizoku _(Uchiha Clan) of _**Konohagakure no Sato**_(Village Hidden in Tree Leaves). The young man's skin was slightly pale.

He had black hair that was spiked in the back. His eyes burned a crimson shade with the signature _**Kekkei Genkai **_(Bloodline Limit) of the Uchiha.

This man was Uchiha Sasuke.

Standing on a slight rise above the Sasuke was a young man with vivid red hair.

He stood only a few inches taller than Sasuke. The man wore black pants and a dark blue shirt.

Around his waist he wore a dark purple rope belt tied in a bow at the back.

The young man had crystal blue eyes. The thing about his eyes however was that they were slit like that of a cat or a _snake_ with purple markings stretching around the eyes.

His hair was also spiked, but more so than the young Uchiha. It reached down to the back of his neck.

On the back of his kimono was a red swirl pattern. The symbol of the famed and feared Uzumaki _Ichizoku _(Uzumaki clan).

This man was none other than the world renowned and feared _ShiroHebi no Sairai _(Second Coming of the White Snake).

This was the newest and arguably the most powerful _Shinobi no Kami _(God of Shinobi) Uzumaki Naruto, the Nidaime Hebi Sannin.

Said Hebi summoner drew the katana that had been sheathed at his side.

Sasuke immediately went on guard as he knew just what the powerful Uzumaki could do with that sword. Bringing out his own chokuto for a defense the Uchiha noted that relaxed stance that Naruto was still in.

'_Is he not going to take me seriously? Surely he can't think that he outclasses me that badly to not even try!' _Sasuke raged to himself.

If he were honest with himself, Sasuke would admit that he stood no chance against the Uzumaki. The man could produce far too much power when he wanted.

It didn't help that somehow the Uzumaki had inherited the Rikudo Sennin's 'body' as the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama had.

Meaning the Uzumaki possessed the powerful _**Mokuton **_(Wood Release) Kekkei Genkai.

Suddenly an enormous tree root lunged at the Uchiha causing said Uchiha to jump to avoid the massive plant life.

With two hand seals the Uchiha let loose a giant conflageration of flames that were met by yet another set of fully grown trees that eclisped the size of the mountain peaks the fighters were originally standing on.

In a blur Sasuke formed three more hand seals and then bit his left thumb.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Taka**_!" In a puff of white smoke a pair of large wings sprouted forth beating against the wind.

A hawk that was easily 6 meters from wingtip to wingtip cawed in battle lust. On the hawks back was Sasuke with his Sharingan spinning.

'_He is still toying with me. Well he is going to regret that decision...'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when another massive poof of smoke arose from below.

As if sensing the deadly intention the Hawk quickly rose into the air and barely dodged the set of glistening fangs of a collasal white snake.

Said snake was over 200 meters long. On it''s head stood Naruto with his slit eyes trained on Sasuke.

"This is the end of your betrayal Uchiha Sasuke, so come to your end as the Hawk is devoured by the _ShiroRyu _(White Dragon)." Naruto said with a hint of bloodlust entering his eyes.

The fight for survival was about to truly begin.

**10 Years Prior**

**A Snake Cometh**

**Konohagakure no Sato **(Hidden Village of Tree Leaves) had always been hailed as the most powerful of the **Shinobi Godaikoku **(The Five Great Shinobi Countries).

With its exceptional shinobi that stood above others, Konoha stood with no equal.

It was about to produce another one that would help a **Kuchiyose Ichizoku **(Summoning Clan)return to prominence in the Shinobi World.

In this story we find one young Uzumaki Naruto of the late** Uzumaki Ichizoku **(Uzumaki Clan) training himself in **Shurikenjutsu **(Shuriken Technique) at an abandoned training field.

Said Uzumaki was five years old and already the boy was proving himself a genius. He was interested in how everything worked whether it be a Jutsu or just the very concepts of chakra.

He stood at the height of 1.2 meters and had the customary red hair of the Uzumaki clan. His eyes were blue while his pupils were slit like a cat or snake. A light purple marking branched off from both of his eyes enhancing his slit pupils.

On his cheeks were six whisker-like birthmarks that denoted his mother's former status as the Jinchuriki of the **Kyubi no Yoko **(Nine Tailed Fox Demon).

Said demon was now sealed inside young Naruto.

Naruto wore a dark grey and blue outfit that had mesh under armor with medical tape wrapped around his shins and forearms.

A black rope belt was wrapped around his waist and held a bokken in the form of a chokuto. On Naruto's back was the spiral red symbol for the Uzumaki clan.

'_I wish I could leave this village full of hatred. If I can become as powerful as all those legends that everyone love so much maybe I can finally be free of this place or at least make life better for myself.' _Young Naruto thought as he used his growing skill to use Kunai to hit all of the targets in the area.

Noticing that he had yet to hit the target in his blind spot Naruto jumped into the air and used one kunai to hit another to hit the target directly as he had seen a kid from the Uchiha clan use. (1)

Of course it had taken him an entire week before he could actually perform that technique.

While young Naruto had never been physically attacked by the villager's he had been the target of their hatred.

What's more is that he could _sense_ their hatred somehow. All of their dark emotions were like a beacon to Naruto and it was driving him crazy.

He could never play with the children of his own age as each time he tried the parents would come and take them away before glaring at Naruto with anger and hatred.

It was getting on his nerves!

Why did he have to suffer such hatred from the village. He hadn't done anything to anyone. If only the Uzumaki clan hadn't been all but destroyed during the ending stages of the **Dainiji Ninkai Taisen **(Second Shinobi War) than he would have a family.

If the Kyubi hadn't attacked maybe his parents wouldn't have died.

If only young Naruto knew that he was the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi and that his sensing ability also came from the Kyubi.

While young Naruto was a genius, he did not yet know that his father was none other than Namikaze Minato.

He knew his mother was Uzumaki Kushina due to searching the Konohagakure naturalization records for all recorded Uzumaki that had come to Konoha since its founding.

With only Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina being on that list it wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out which one was his mother.

Uzumaki Mito was far too old and was the wife of the **Shodaime Hokage** (First Fire Shadow) Senju Hashirama.

That only left the **Akai Chishio no Habanero **(Red Hot-Blooded Habenero) Uzumaki Kushina as his mother.

After studying her picture and noticing the small features he inherited for her including the Uzumaki red hair, Naruto had found his mother.

He found anything and everything related to her and found that she had her own unique form of **Ninjutsu** (Ninja Technique) and very powerful chakra that allowed her to form **Chakra Chains **to erect barriers and other techniques.

He had also read how she had been a prodigy of the blade and **Fuinjutsu **(Sealing Technique) which the Uzumaki clan had been famous for.

With that motivating him to make his mother and clan proud of him Naruto had begun training in all areas of Shinobi combat from Fuinjutsu to Kenjutsu.

As young Naruto switched from Shurikenjutsu to **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) he failed to notice that the bushes 12 meters to his right were slightly parted.

Looking at the young Jinchuriki training was none other than a 4.5 meter long white **Hebi **(Snake) from **Ryuchidou** (Dragon Ground Cave).

The Hebi had been sent by both Manda, the boss summons of the snake clan, and the **Hakuja Sennin **(White Snake Sage) to find a new summoner truly worthy of fighting for.

Their current lead summoner, **Densetsu no Sannin Orochimaru** (Orochimaru of the Legendary Three Ninja), was becoming far too callous as a summoner.

It was guaranteed death for just about any snake below Manda's level to die in whatever fight the Sannin brought them into and the snakes had finally had enough.

The fact that Orochimaru was bringing disrespect to the snake name also contributed to the resentment of the snake clan.

Sure the snakes were very cunning and predatory but they would not steep so low as to kill their own comrades.

And while the snakes were all for the few experiments that actually improved upon the talent and ability of their summoner and themselves, they only wanted the experiments that increased their survival and their ability to grow as a species.

Instead Orochimaru was using experiments that killed them by the dozens and did little if any improvements upon the snakes at all.

They would have killed the Sannin by now if it wasn't for the fact that the shinobi had become too powerful.

The snake watched as Naruto practiced his own free form Kenjutsu.

It noted the small holes left in the boy's stances and then saw that the boy would also move to correct those same mistakes in an instant.

The snake also took note of the boy's potent chakra and the massive amount of chakra the boy had especially for his age.

It could tell that this boy would be the one to bring the **Kyodaija **(Giant Snakes) and the snake clan as a whole back to prominence in the Shinobi World.

The boy had shown himself resourceful as the snake had watched the boy for an entire week as he pranked a few of the nastier villager's with pranks that everyone knew he set up but with his cunningness the boy got off scot free of any blame or punishment.

The fact that the prank had involved a dozen or so regular venomous snakes only helped endear Naruto to the observing snake.

Quickly using the **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Reverse Summoning Technique) to teleport back to Ryuchidou and inform Manda and the White Snake Sage about his findings.

_**Ryuchidou **_

**"Manda-sama I have found the one that can bring us back into prominence as you ordered me to." **The young white snake said slithering up to his two leaders.

"**This is excellent, where will we find this person and how mature are they? The snakes need someone powerful to be the new summoner as well as to kill that fool Orochimaru." **The Colossal purple snake said as he thought of bringing fear and respect back to the clan.

"**It is a boy of what I gather, from the Uzumaki clan in Konohagakure no Sato. If what else I learned was true the boy may also be the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi." **The little snake answered.

"**Hmm. We haavve never had a summoner from the Uzumaki clan but tales of their prowess have reached us even here. And a Jinchuriki to boot. Yes this boy could be what we are looking for. I want you to head back to Konohagakure and meet with the boy. If you can, bring him here, but make sure no one notices you." **With that the boss summons slithered deeper into the caves.

The little snake looked at the White Snake Sage and asked, "**Will he be the one milord to truly bring us respect?**"

The Sage's eyes took on a milky look for a moment before returning to normal.

"**Thatt boy will do more than bring us respect. He will show theee world why the snake is truly a Dragon!" **That said the little snake summoned itself back to Konoha.

**Konohagakure no Sato an hour later**

Naruto was still at the training ground practicing his techniques. He had already gone through Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

He was now practicing his Ninjutsu or more specifically the Academy three Jutsu.

He was able to do the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) and the **Henge no Jutsu **(Transformation Technique) quite easily and took to using both constantly to fully master them.

However his work on the **Bushin no Jutsu **(Clone Technique) was a failure.

As he struggled with the technique a small hissing like voice caught his attention.

"**You are using too much chakkkraa young one. This technique requires as little chakra as possible." **

Looking around in surprise the young Uzumaki saw a large white snake slithering towards him.

Now normally a young child would flee from a snake of any size but Naruto was no normal child.

He knew of summon creatures and their significance. He also knew that snakes were the signature summon of one Orochimaru.

One would ask why he was not freaking out with this knowledge.

Well if Orochimaru was after him there was nothing he could really do about it so might as well see what the snake wanted.

"You say I am using too much chakra? But I'm using as little as I possibly can and still be trying to perform the technique. Is there a way around this?" Naruto asked the large snake as it came to a stop a meter away from the wary Jinchuriki.

"**I would suggest using a different Bushin technique that requires more chakra." **The snake answered as he watched Naruto's face show no emotion.

Naruto for his part could not feel any of the negative feelings that he could from the villager's so he relaxed his guard only slightly.

"I don't know any other Clone technique and no one else wants to teach me anything. I have to self-teach myself and watch other shinobi as they practice to get any progress in my own abilities done." Naruto spoke respectfully although the frustration could be heard clearly in his voice.

"**What if I said that I knew someone who was more than willing to train you in Ninjutsu and could eaasliy help you become a powerful shinobi?" **

"I want nothing to do with Orochimaru. I know that he summons snakes and the fact that you are able to speak to me means you are a summoned snake." Naruto replied with no hesitation.

"**Orochimaru is not whom I was speaking of. Although I am happy to see that you truly are gifted and intelligent to have such knowledge. The one I speaak of is the very Hebi clan training you. We want Orochimaru gone due to the way he treats us and want someone more powerful to take his place."**

The snake's answer caught Naruto off guard and said Jinchuriki actually stopped and thought about the offer.

The snakes were well known as being amongst the most powerful of summoning's with the Toads, Slugs, Salamanders and a few other notable summoning's rivaling it.

"But how would you train me? Although the village hates me the Hokage seems to keep an eye on me more so than anyone else. There is no way he would allow me to be trained by the snakes." Naruto replied.

"**Do not fear young one, the snakes have many ways in which we can train you unnoticed. So will you accept my offer? If so you will have to take our Kuchiyose ****Ketsuin**** (Summoning Contract Tattoo) back at Ryuchidou."**

As Naruto thought over all of the possibilities and consequences he made his decision.

A decision that would come to shake the world in the future.

"I accept the Hebi Ichizoku's offer." Naruto answered.

Giving a snake like smile the white snake slithered up Naruto's body and with that both disappeared in a puff of summoning smoke.

_**Ryuchidou **_

"**Manda-sama I have brought the one you asked for." **The red hebi said as he and the red head appeared before the colossal purple body of Manda.

"**Good work young one. Leave us for now I wish to speak to the boy alone for a moment." **The boss summon replied uncoiling his great length.

He was truly a massive sight for the young Naruto.

'_This snake is beyond colossal. He could eat me with barely any action on his part. Hell he could eat the Hokage Mansion if he wanted.' _The young red head thought to himself as he began to sweat.

Only now did he realize that the stories of the Sannin battles during the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen were not embellished whenever someone would mention a **Gama **(Toad), **Hebi **(Snake), and **Namekuji **(Slug) that were the size of the Hokage Mountain and could each destroy an entire village by themselves.

As Manda looked down at the new would be summoner for his clan he noted the particularly dense, powerful, and almost erratic chakra coming from the boy.

This boy definately had the chakra requirements to become the new summoner. Orochimaru himself didn't gain chakra this powerful until after his reached his prime.

And where Orochimaru's chakra was vile and slimy; the boy's was warm and inviting.

Even if it was unpredictable.

"**Young Uzumaki by now Nagi has told you that we of the snake clan want you to be our new summoner. He might not have told you what this entails. To be a member of our clan means you represent us as a whole and to that length you must be cultured, cunning, intelligent, and above all loyal to the clan. From what Nagi has told me you embody these traits." **The collasal snake spoke as he slithered around the young Uzumaki.

Flicking his tongue out Manda sented no fear coming from the boy even though he was being stared down by the largest snake on the planet.

Yes this boy would go very far!

"I am honored that the Hebi Ichizoku wants me to represent their clan and make me one of them and if it pleases you I would indeed love to become your summoner and a part of your clan." Naruto replied respectfully.

Although Naruto knew he was from the Uzumaki Clan he still always wanted to be a part of a greater family that actually was there for him.

Of course it was no fault of the Uzumaki Clan that they were wiped out but still even one as intelligent as Naruto was not above placing misplaced anger and blame.

It was a part of being human.

Manda wrapped himself around Naruto and brought his great head towards the boy giving him a piercing gaze with his slit pupils.

The boy had all of the markings of a snake just as Orochimaru before him and yet there was an essence about the boy that Orochimaru lacked.

Only time would tell just how powerful Naruto would be.

"**You are hereby accepted into the Hebi Ichizoku from here until the day you leave this world you are one of us. Wear our contract proudly and bring us respect." **With that said Manda moved back as a black snake slithered toward Naruto and with no warning sank its fangs into the boy's left arm.

The black poison spread out across Naruto's skin as pain unlike any he ever knew burned through his veins. Time slowed down as the poison began forming a tribal pattern tattoo.(2)

**Alright I know some of you guys are like what are you doing with a new story? Well I'm actually in the process of changing my writing style and so I feel that I need to redo most of my current stories. In fact this story is the first story with my newer style of writing. I'm going for the show and not tell type of effect and would greatly appreciate feed back. I'm also currently working on multiple chapters for the new version of Darth Thanatos and hopefully will have chapter one and maybe two posted next week. Now I'm not happy with the current Naruto Manga with all of the Uchiha power ups so I decided to make a Naruto as the Snake Sage story. Now I was inspired to write this story by Through a Snakes Eyes by Ginja Ninja and Sealed Legacy by Psycho G. The pairing is Naruto/Hinata. Most won't like that but it's my story and I really like that pairing. By the way I really need a beta because I'm a senior in college with not a lot of time to check for mistakes so if anyone is willing to help just pm me and it will be greatly appreciated. **

**1. Itachi's technique with the Kunai.**

**2. Orochimaru's Summoning Contract Tattoo.**


End file.
